Conventionally, suture devices for performing suturing within a body are known. For example, an automatic needle pass suture device is disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-500765 of the PCT International Publication. The suture device disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-500765 of the PCT International Publication has two end effectors and a needle engaged with the end effectors. In this suture device, living body tissue can be sutured through the needle by passing the needle from one end effector of the two end effectors to the other end effector.